


Snowball Fights and Hot Cocoa

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Multi, byt hardly there, ifs mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton and Virgil enjoy a Snowday together and then drink hot cocoa.





	Snowball Fights and Hot Cocoa

Virgil woke up to the sound of Patton walking around their room. He looked over to see the other deep in thought pacing around the room but he seemed happy as he had a genuine smile on his face. He was talking to himself, mumbling about something. Patton seemed to do that a lot especially when he had no one to talk too. He also would start singing if left by himself, even in public, which Patton would get embarrassed by, only ever admitting that too Virge. 

But that was for another time as Patton was happy now. He sat up, which got Pats attention. Patton looked at him and immediately at down next to him., hugging him from the side.

“Virge! Look out the window!” Virge looked up and saw snow coming down. He smiled as he saw it. It was coming down pretty hard, covering the ground completely. Patt got up and said, “Come on! We don’t have work, so we can just eat breakfast and go out and play. We’ve been waiting all season for a snow day!” Patton left the room, presumably to make breakfast.

Virgil smiled at Patton’s excitement. He agreed and got their clothes for cold weather like this while Patton heated up some of the French Toast Sticks they had in the freezer. This is what  they typically do on the rare snow day they have.

Soon Virgil joined him. After eating, they put on the winter clothes Virgil took out and after bundling up they went outside. Doing many things people usually do like building snowmen and making snow angels.

At the end of the day, a snowball fight started between the two. The two building forts in opposite parts of the yard. As they built up they’re amo storage, they kept a close eye on each other. Playfully teasing each other. 

Soon the war started, it was in tense, snowballs flying back and forth. It was close, but it had to be settled as a draw. At some point forts were forgotten and they got out from behind and just threw them out in the open.

When they went up to each other to shake each other’s hands, Patton pulled Virge into a surprise hug and gave him a kiss. This instantly warmed Virgil up, but the pink on his face was from the cold, definitely not from embarrassment. That would be ridiculous.

After that they went inside. Virgil got the laundry ready and Patton made a pot of chili to warm them up. After the laundry was done and food was eaten, they washed the dishes together. When that was done, Patton got there bed set up with a lot of blankets and brought snacks up to their bedroom. Virgil made hot cocoa, putting in the secret ingredient that he would rather die than tell anyone.  (Unless you happened to be a cute boy named Patton) 

Whatever it was, it made cocoa delicious. They enjoyed the drinks and snacks and watched things on YouTube together, enjoying the time spent together. It made them feel so warm even though outside it was so cold.

It was honestly absolutely lovely.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah I hope you enjoy! This is a part of the Stop This Absurd Reality universe. It’s just that this takes place way vefore the story! They haven’t even met Roman and Logan yet!


End file.
